This invention relates to an improved system for generating electrical power utilizing sewer waste liquid as the energy source for operating turbines which, in turn, drive electrical power generators.
Conventional electrical power generating systems which use fossil and non-fossil fuels have adverse affects on the environment. For example, electrical power-generating systems that utilize fossil fuels, such as coal or oil, produce residual materials which pollute the atmosphere. Those pollutants result from the burning of fossil fuels to generate heat to produce steam which operates turbines that drive electrical power-producing generators. Other electrical power-generating systems which utilize atomic energy to produce steam cause radiation problems and problems in the disposal of spent, radioactive, fuel. Hydro-electric power systems require expensive and elaborate structures, such as dams, which block rivers, and water storage ponds or lakes, which adversely impact the environment. Wind-operated systems, which use numerous windmills, are not practical in many places because they require large areas and steady winds. Also they are unsightly. In general, they are limited to areas that have sufficient, consistent wind velocity and wind strength. Hence, efforts have been made to develop systems for generating electricity which eliminate or minimize the disturbance of the environment and the high expenses and ecological problems associated with conventional power-generating systems.
The invention herein is concerned with providing the “fuel” or energy source for operating electrical generators on a consistent basis using the flow of sewer waste liquid which is available in highly populated areas. In a typical, substantial size city or suburban area, sewage water waste discharged from homes, commercial buildings and other structures, is initially conveyed through feeder sewer pipes. These feeder pipes ultimately drain into main or large sewer pipelines. These pipelines normally carry the waste liquid to treatment plants or to other locations for disposal. Commonly, all of the pipes and pipelines are buried so that they are out of sight.
In relatively large towns and cities and densely populated suburban areas, the discharge flow of waste sewer water is substantially consistent during most of the hours of a typical day. Thus, there is a fairly constant flow of liquid in large mains or interceptor sewer pipelines each day. Consequently, this invention contemplates utilizing that waste water flow before treatment of, and before final disposal of, the sewerage liquid for operating turbines or water wheels. Those hydraulically-powered turbines or wheels drive electrical power generators during times when the electrical power is needed.
The power generated by the use of waste water can be used as auxiliary or supplemental power supply sources for established power-generating systems. Thus, the supplemental power is particularly useful during peak times when extra power is demanded from established or local electrical power-generating installations. Peak power use times generally coincide with peak flow in sewer lines. Alternatively, sewer waste liquid flow may fuel a local electrical generating installation where the electrical energy produced by such an installation is enough to meet local demands.
By utilizing the energy of the flowing sewer waste water or liquid, which is available in installed sewer pipelines, electricity can be generated to augment or supplement a local or established power-generating system without substantially affecting the local environment or the ecology of the local area in which the system is installed. And, the “fuel,” that is, the flowing sewer waste liquid which is otherwise totally wasted, is captured to provide a replacement for other forms of fuel which do affect the environment and local ecology.